Pain in those Eyes
by EspadaScream
Summary: Rei Sosuke. Perfect grades, Role model student. She seems so perfect to everyone. But, that's all on the surface. Inside she is broken and lost. She never realized the one thing she needed was the one thing she hated.   GrimmjowXoc HisagiXoc
1. Begin the Pain

_Behind every beautiful thing, there is some kind of pain._

* * *

><p>The sun was barely coming up over the many houses in Kinogaya district of Karakura. The world was quiet and at peace during the early hours of the morning. The sound of leveled breathing could be heard along with the sound of running shoes. A young woman in her late teens ran down the quiet streets. Her long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she kept her focus on the road. She didn't have to think when she ran. It was a sweet relief.<p>

Rei Sosuke. Straight A student, top runner on the track team, model student, perfect in every way. They all say the same things.

"Poor thing lost her mother at such a young age but she manages to be so good her father must be proud". "Her brother must have no trouble with her".

That's what they say, what they think. But they didn't know the real Rei. Sure on the outside she was a perfect angel. Always doing her best and helping others. But on the inside she was torn and broken. She was always fine. No one ever bothered to say "No your not".

* * *

><p>Rei removed her running shoes at the door and walked inside to her small house that she currently stayed at with her brother. It was 5:45am. Rei quickly ran up the stairs and took a shower. By the time she was dressed and ready it was 6:25am. Rei quickly descended the stairs and walked in the kitchen. Her brother sat at the table sipping a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.<p>

"Good morning Nii-sama" she said.

Her brother looked up at her and smiled softly.

"Good morning to you as well Rei did you sleep well?" he asked.

"I did Aizen and you?" she asked.

"Quite well" he said.

He watched her pour herself a cup of coffee and add two sugars and a shot of milk. She took her seat across from her brother. The sipped their coffee's in silence the only noise being Aizen turning the page of the newspaper ever so often. Rei finished her coffee and quickly stood up and placed the cup in the sink.

"I have to go I'll see you later" she said and headed for the door.

"I won't be back till Thursday I have some business to deal with" he called.

"Fine" she yelled back and slipped on her shoes and swung her book bag over her shoulder and ran out the door closing it behind her. The world around her was beginning to wake up. People were leaving the comfort of their homes to go about their daily lives.

Rei quickly made her way across the Kinogaya district and into the Mashiba district. Rei checked her watch. 6:59am. Rei leaned against the metal fence outside an apartment complex. She heard a door fly open and a pair of footsteps race down the stairs. Rei turned her head to see her best friend of six years Arya Misery Kokoro. Arya was wearing her school uniform and had her long white hair in a French braid.

"Thanks for waiting" Arya said.

"No problem but where's Yukiko?" Rei asked.

As if one cue the sounds of footsteps came pounding down the stairs and a smaller version of Arya skidded to halt next to her.

"Hey Yukiko" Rei said with a smile.

Yukiko was starting high school this year. Her white hair was pulled into a simple low ponytail.

"Hey Rei" she said and flashed her pearly whites.

Yukiko and Arya were similar yet different in many ways. In middle school Yukiko had been a top notch swimmer and was hoping to continue her reign in high school. Arya was the goalie on the soccer team, she rarely every let anyone score. They both enjoyed Science class and both despised Math. Arya was a junior while Rei was a senior.

They began to walk down the street to wait for the city bus that would take them to the Gakuenchou district where Karakura High School was located.

Yukiko was looking at her school schedule and asking Arya where each class was and what the teacher's were like. Rei began to zone out. Her mind wandered to the dream she had the night before.

In her dream she had been wearing a Shihakusho with a haori over it. On the back of the Haori in Japanese kanji was the number 5. She had a strange blade with a crescent moon on the pommel. She had been in an office sitting at a desk drinking tea. Then the roof above her had exploded and that's when she had woken up. She had started having these dreams 10 years ago when her mother had died. They happened almost every night and she always woke up in a cold sweat. After these dreams she always went running. It was the only thing she could do to feel calm.

"Rei?"

Rei snapped out of her trance to see the bus was in front of her and Arya and Yukiko were looking at her.

"Oh sorry I spaced out" Rei said and followed them onto the bus. The bus was jam-packed full of students going to Karakura High School. Rei leaned against a window and watched the passing houses.

After about 20 minutes the bus slowed to a stop and the students poured out of the bus. Rei exited the bus along with Arya and Yukiko.

"Rei I have to take Yukiko to her entrance ceremony I'll see you later" Arya said as she was dragged by Yukiko.

Rei smiled and waved bye to them then made her way across the path to the entrance of the school.

"OI REI!" a voice yelled.

Rei turned and smirked. Kensei Muguruma ran up to her and punched her lightly in the arm.

"Where have you been I haven't had any decent fights since before vacation" Kensei said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Been busy but if you want to fight so bad go to the damn underground" Rei said.

Kensei looked annoyed and irritated by that comment.

"There's no one good in the damn Underground" he said.

Rei laughed at his comments. Kensei was mostly very serious but he had an itch to fight that would possibly one day get him into trouble.

Rei punched Kensei lightly on the shoulder.

"Get to class stupid and we'll fight sometime this week" she said and turned and walked away.

"I'll hold it to you" Kensei called after her.

Rei entered the school and went to her locker. She took off her jacket and hung it neatly in her locker. Rei then pulled out a small picture of herself and her mother and hung it on the door of her locker. It was one of the many pictures she had of her mother. Rei shut her locker and walked down the hallway to her classroom. She entered the classroom and instantly noticed most of the students. Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Inoue, Ishida Uryuu, Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Hisagi Shuuhei, Yasutora "Chad" Sado, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitora Jiruga, and Neliel Tu Oderschvank.

Rei took her seat by the window and looked out the window. She zoned out to the pointless chat in the room. Then she heard the door fly open. She turned her head thinking it was the teacher. How wrong she was.

It was the most annoying and must sought after male in the school. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the quarterback of the football team. He was impulsive, arrogant, rude, sarcastic, and must have been sadistic by the smile he sometimes wore on his face. He stood at a height of 6'1 and had light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes. He was quite muscular from years of football training. He entered the room acting like he owned the place and knocked fists with Nnoitora. Rei sighed in annoyance. If this moron was in her class life would be living hell.

Grimmjow seemed to hear her sigh and walked up to her desk. Rei looked up at him with an annoyed expression on her face. How she hated him.

"I missed you over vacation Rei-Rei, did ya miss me?" he asked.

Rei felt her right eye twitch in annoyance. He was intentionally trying to piss her off. In her junior year he had asked her out to prove to Nnoitora he could get any girl. She had denied him in front the whole football team and he was made a laughing stock for a week. Ever since then he had constantly harassed her and found new ways piss her off.

"Don't call me that" she said bluntly trying to keep her temper in check.

Grimmjow leaned down with his hands in his pockets.

"Aww come on Rei-Rei I know ya missed me" he said.

She hated him.

"Go away Jaegerjaquez I don't have time for your annoying antic's first thing in the morning" she said trying to keep herself in check.

Grimmjow leaned down on her desk and smirked at her.

"Gonna get mad at me Rei-Rei?" he asked.

She snapped. She flew up. She only stood at a height of 5'7 but she could look intimidating if she wanted to.

"Get the hell away from me before I smash your face into the wall" she growled.

She was angry. He made her so MAD!

Grimmjow's smirk widened.

"Your so much fun to annoy Rei-Rei, I love that bout you" he said then turned and walked back over to Nnoitora.

Rei picked up her bag and stormed out of the classroom. She passed by the many students and headed up to the roof. She threw her bag against the metal chain link fence that surrounded the roof. She leaned her head against the cold metal and looked down onto the track. Class was starting and she could see the gym teacher Kenpachi Zaraki yelling at his students. Rei sat down and leaned against the chain fence and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Rei's eyes flew open and she looked around. There was no noise. Rei pulled out her cell phone and saw the time. 5:45pm. She had missed her entire first day of school. Rei groaned and stood up. She grabbed her bag and made her way down the stairs and to her locker. She quickly opened her locker and pulled out her coat. She then walked to the entrance. Her day just kept getting worse and worse. It had started to rain in the short time Rei had taken to get from the roof to her locker to the entrance. Her cell phone began to ring and she flipped it open.<p>

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Rei where you at your not at home?" a bored and tired voice asked.

"Hello to you as well Stark" she said with a small smile.

Stark Coyote was her personal bodyguard. Yes, she had a bodyguard. Her brother was in the Yakuza well actually he was the head of a Yakuza group called Espada. Stark was on of the Espada and was assigned to making sure Rei was safe at all times and to protect her.

"Rei you know if you don't check in and tell me where you are I can't protect you" he said.

"Yeah I know I'm actually leaving school now" she said.

"Want me to come pick you up?" he asked.

"Nope I'm good I have to stop by the store to pick up some stuff so I'll be home in an hour" she said.

"Alright call me if you need me" he said.

She rolled her eyes and snapped her phone shut. She looked up at the rain cursing herself for not accepting the offer for Stark to come pick her up. She took a deep breath and began to run through the rain. She knew she had missed the last bus to her district and knew she could get to her house in an hour if she ran at full speed. Rei slowed down as she came to the store and walked in. She picked up a cartoon of milk and some hamburger helper. Stark loved hamburger helper for some odd reason.

When her brother away Stark would usually crash at her place. She paid for her food and left the store at a fast pace. The rain poured over body. She shivered as she ran holding the bag in her right hand. As she entered the Mitsumiya district she ran faster. The district was famous for violence. Rei rounded down a street and instantly skidded to a stop. A group of men dressed in gang colors stood next to an apartment complex. The leader looked up and saw her. His face twisted to a face full of rage.

"SOSUKE!" he roared.

Rei dropped her grocery bag and turned and began to run.

"GET HER!" she heard the leader yell.

She heard the sound of feet hitting the wet pavement. She knew all to well she had no chance against all of them. She slipped on the pavement and fell to her right knee causing the skin to tear and start bleeding. She quickly got back up and started running again. Rei might not have looked it to many but she was a master at Taekwondo. She had used her skills to fight street gangs that would harass her over the years.

She had also been a participant of an underground fighting tournament called The Underground. She had managed to piss off more then a few people. Rei rounded a corner and found herself at a dead end. She turned to escape and go a different direction but her way was blocked. The leader was a large burly man with a goatee and a baseball cap turned sideways on his head. Rei dropped her book bag and raised her fists up. She knew she was in for a fight.

"Ya should have walked away from that match in da Underground bitch" he spat.

They all went at her at once. Rei quickly kicked one of the members in the gut and then spun to kick another. She felt the leader's meaty fist sink into her gut. She cringed in pain and used her palm to thrust into his face and knock him away. Another fist hit her side. Rei round housed kicked two of the men at once. Two more fists got through her defenses and hit her straight in the stomach and shoulder. Rei stumbled back and was kicked straight in the stomach. She went down on her knee's holding her stomach.

"Should have listened bitch!"

The leader walked up to her and kicked her straight in the forehead sending her backwards onto her back. Her lip was bleeding and she knew she would have bruises.

"You may be a bitch but I'll have to say your pretty hot" the leader said and he knelt down next to her and ran his hand over her stomach.

Rei thrust her leg up and collided with his head. She then pushed herself up and kicked him again this time straight in the face. The leader fell back holding his face and screaming out cuss words. Rei turned back to the group and raised her fists. Again the merciless battle continued.

The only sounds that were heard were fists hitting flesh and loud grunts. Rei winced as she pulled back from the leader. He had taken out a knife and had managed to cut right above her right eye causing blood to trickle into her eye. She wiped it away. She was loosing. Her shirt was cut up. Bruises were starting form on her skin. Blood was splattered on parts of her body. She was getting tired and her body wouldn't be able to hold up much longer. The leader came at her once more.

Everything slowed down the leader had his knife aimed at her stomach. Rei lifted her hand and chopped down onto his wrist knocking the knife from his hand then she round housed kick him in the face sending him flying backwards onto the ground. He didn't move. Pain exploded on her side. The knife had managed to cut into her skin. The rest of the gang fled leaving her.

Rei shakily picked up her bag and limped out of the alley way and back onto the main road. It was dark out now and she had to get home. She knew she couldn't take another attack from an enemy gang. She found a bench and sat down holding her side. She shut her eyes to rest. She was in to much pain to move anymore. A headlight flashed over face then she heard the sound of tires coming to a halt.

"Rei-Rei?"

Rei's eyes flew open. It was the last person she wanted to hear let alone see. She looked over at the car to see none other then Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez getting out his car and running over to her.

"What the hell happen to you?" he asked.

"None of your damn business" she spat.

She heard the other car door open and then Nnoitora was at Grimmjow's side.

"Oh shit you look like you got the crap beat outta ya" Nnoitora said.

"You need to get to the emergency room the cut looks bad" Grimmjow said indicating the wound on her side. He knelt down and picked her up bridal style.

"Put me down you moron I don't need to go the fucking emergency room!" she yelled.

"Oh shut up and let me fucking help you out" Grimmjow said and carried her to the passenger side of his car.

"No if your going to take me anywhere take me the fuck home!" she yelled.

"Oh for fuck's sake fine where the hell do you live then" Grimmjow said annoyed.

"The Kinogaya district on Hōgyoku street" she said.

Grimmjow grunted in response and placed her in the passenger side of the car. Nnoitora got into the back and Grimmjow took the wheel. They drove in silence until she pointed out her house and they pulled to a stop in front of it.

"Thanks I guess" Rei said and opened the door to get out.

"Rei?"

Rei froze. Grimmjow never called her by her first name. She turned back and looked at him.

"Tomorrow were gonna talk" he said.

Rei said nothing and got out of the car and walked up to her house. The lights were all on meaning Stark was there.

Rei unlocked the door and went inside.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow watched Rei disappear into her house. He then pulled away from the curb and drove.<p>

"What do ya think happen to her?" Nnoitora asked as he leaned on the now empty passenger seat.

"No fucking clue but I'm gonna find out" Grimmjow answered his eyes on the road.

"Thought you didn't like her" Nnoitora smirked.

"I don't I just don't thinks' it's right that she got beaten up" he said.

"Che whatever dude can I crash at your place tonight my parents are fighting again?" Nnoitora asked.

"Yeah dude sure".

* * *

><p>Rei entered her house and slipped out of her shoes.<p>

"That was longer then an hour Rei" Stark called from the living room.

"I know I'm sorry" she yelled back.

She heard the groan from the couch as Stark stood up. He was gonna see her and she knew all hell would break loose.

She quickly tried to head for the stairs but her leg was hurting so bad she could only limp.

Stark came into view and turned on the hallway light.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" he roared.

He raced up to her and began to inspect her wounds.

"I got into a fight with a local gang in the Mitsumiya District" she mumbled.

"God damn it Rei" Stark said.

He turned and ran into the bathroom and came back with the first aid kit.

He began to clean the cut above her eye. He then noticed the large knife cut on her side.

"Shit let me see that" he said. Rei lifted her shirt up so he could see the wound.

"Not as bad as it looks" he said and cleaned it with hydro peroxide then bandaged it with a large bandage. After he made sure she had all her cuts cleaned and bandaged he brought her into the kitchen and got her a cup of green tea.

He sat across from her.

"I'm gonna drive you to and from school from now on it's to dangerous for you to walk alone" Stark said.

"Fine" she mumbled.

Stark knew of Rei's fighting history and her taekwondo training when he first met her. He knew she was also a combatant of The Underground.

"You should try to lay low for awhile" he said.

Rei stood up.

"I'm going to bed" she said.

"Night" Stark said as she left the room.

Rei limped up the stairs and went into her room. She plugged her phone into the charger and noticed she had several text messages. Three were from Stark wondering where she was. Two were from Arya asking where she was as well. One was from a number she didn't recognize.

"_You better be at school tomorrow Rei-Rei"_

Rei was to tired to wonder how Grimmjow had gotten her number. She collapsed on her bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p>Me: Whew took me awhile to start writing this. Please review with all you input and idea's.<p>

Rei Sosuke

17

Senior

Long brown hair and brown eyes

5'7

Taekwondo Master

Underground Combatant

Sister to Aizen Sosuke

Arya Misery Kokoro

16

Junior

Long white hair and red eyes

5'3

Goalie on Soccer Team

Older Sister to Yukiko Yami Kokoro

Yukiko Yami Kokoro

14

Freshman

Long white hair and red eyes

5'1

Swimmer on Swim Team

Younger sister of Arya Misery Kokoro

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

18

Senior

Quaterback on Football team

Nnoitora Jiuga

18

Senior

Pot head (Couldn't help it he seems like a pot head)

These are just some of the stats on the characters in this chapter.

I Will be sure to keep updating if I have enough reviews and people like the story.

Thank you and hope you like this story.


	2. What is Hidden and Found

"_I am afraid to show you who I really am, because if I show you who I really am, you might not like it"_

* * *

><p><em>She was running. She held her blade close to her side as she ran. She spun on her heels and quickly thrust her palm up.<em>

"**Hadou 73: Sōren Sōkatsui!" **_she yelled. _

_From her palm shot two large waves of blue flames at a man with long black hair, black wings, a hole in his chest that oozed with a strange black blood like substance, talons, and bat ears on his head. Black tear marks descended from his eyes. The man had a strange black fur and his chest and face were white as snow. But his eyes were as green as the forest. _

_The man easily dodged and in seconds was an inch away from her. She raised her blade to block him and was knocked back several hundred yards into a large red pillar. She stood up and spit blood onto the sand. She then saw the man put his hands together and extend them out. A glowing green javelin weapon appears and he took aim at her._

"**Lanza Del Relámpago" **_he said and threw it at her. It came at her at high speeds. _

_Rei jumped up as it collided with the pillar. The impact caused a shockwave and an explosion that sent her flying. _

_She hit the sand hard the left arm on her haori and Shihakusho was torn off. She pushed her self up lifted her blade to her side._

"**BANKAI!" **_she screamed. _

_A blast of black Reiatsu burst from her blade and covered her whole body. The darkness was cold and consuming. It held her like a blanket. She felt her power growing. She lifted her blade and slashed through the blackness and back into the fight. Her blade was now jet black and a crescent moon was on the pommel of the blade. She pointed her blade at the man._

* * *

><p>Rei shot up. She was breathing hard and covered in a cold sweat. Rei threw her blankets off and then looked at the time on her clock. 3:29am. Rei slowly rose her feet and limped to the bathroom. She flicked on the light and then looked at her appearance in the mirror. The small cut on her upper eye was barely visible. She had a large bruise next to her ear, but it could easily be covered with her hair.<p>

Rei pulled off her shirt and inspected the wounds on her chest, stomach, and back. There were several large bruises on her stomach and back. The cut on her side seemed to be the worse of it all.

Rei sighed and decided it was best not to go running today. She turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt soothing on her skin. She picked her shampoo and smiled at the scent.

Lilac.

It had been her mother's favorite scent. Rei washed her hair then stepped out of the shower.

She dried off and re-bandaged her cut and then went to her room. The clock now red 4:02am. Rei went into her closet and put on her uniform then grabbed all her dirty clothes and took them to the washing machine at the end of the hall. She loaded up a load and then went downstairs.

Stark would be too lazy to cook so Rei took it into her own hands to make breakfast for him.

At 6:56 she heard him coming down the stairs. He shuffled into the kitchen wearing a pair of black running pants and a white wife beater.

"Whatcha make?' he asked in a tired voice as he sat at the table.

Rei placed a plate off eggs and bacon in front of him along with a cup of coffee.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow hit his alarm and rolled off his bed. He then went over to the sleeping mass on his couch and whacked it as hard as he could. The mass swore and the blankets flew off.<p>

"The fuck dude I was sleeping" Nnoitora yelled and threw a pillow at him.

"Get up you lazy asshole I'm gonna go pick up Rei" Grimmjow said and threw the pillow right back at him.

Nnoitora looked at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"Dude why?" he asked.

"I don't know just get the hell up you lazy ass" Grimmjow said and stomped over to the bathroom leaving Nnoitora looking very confused.

* * *

><p>Rei slowly slipped on her shoes picked up her bag.<p>

"Hurry up Stark or I'm going to be late" she called.

She heard loud mumbling and grunts.

She rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall.

The suddenly the doorbell rang.

Rei walked over to the door and opened it.

Her eyes widened at the sight she saw.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez stood on her door step wearing his uniform.

"Oi let's go" he said and jabbed his finger towards his car.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked her eye slightly twitching in irritation.

"I'm picking you up so we can go to school" he said bluntly.

Rei stared at him fuming. But a small voice told her that if he didn't care he would have just left her there the night before.

Rei turned around.

"Stark I'm leaving now I have a ride" she called.

"By whom!" he yelled back and walked around the corner into view.

Stark walked up to the door and stared long and hard at Grimmjow.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"His name IS Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, he's a…friend" Rei said pausing a tad before saying friend.

Stark stared for another few moments then sighed.

"Fine but make sure you come straight home after school" Stark said.

"Thanks Stark" she said and followed Grimmjow to his car.

Rei hadn't really paid attention last night to Grimmjow's car but was taking it in now.

It was a blue jaguar xkr. Rei opened the door to the passenger side and slid into her seat, her leather seat.

She hated to admit but Jaegerjaquez had a nice ride. Grimmjow slammed his door shut and hit the gas. Rei instantly went for her seatbelt. The man drove like a madman.

"GOD DAMNIT SLOW DOWN YOUR GONNA GET US KILLED!" she screamed and clicked her seatbelt on.

Grimmjow laughed.

"Don't be scared Rei-Rei big bad Grimmjow will protect ya" he said in a mocking tone.

Oh if he hadn't been driving he would have a fist in his face.

Grimmjow kept up his insane speed till he skidded to a stop in the student parking lot of Karakura High.

Rei never wanted to get out of a car so damn fast in her life. She threw open her door and almost was kissing the ground and screaming "LAND!"

She shot him a glare as he was dying laughing against his steering wheel.

"Hope your gut bursts and you die asshole" she snapped.

"Sorry, couldn't help it Rei-Rei you looked like you saw a ghost in the car" he laughed and got out of his car.

Rei grabbed her bag and began to storm towards the school.

"Wait Rei-Rei!" Grimmjow yelled.

Rei spun on her heels.

"WHAT!" she snapped.

Grimmjow walked up to her and her anger quickly subsided. He looked serious.

"What happened last night?" he asked.

Rei looked down at her shoes. She really didn't want to talk about it and hell Grimmjow was no friend of hers why the hell should she told him anything?

"_He saved ya last night" a small voice in her head muttered._

Rei looked up.

"I pissed off some people and they wanted to show me who was boss" she said.

It was maybe half the truth but he didn't have to know.

Grimmjow stared at her for more then a minute trying to read her face.

"Fine" he said and walked past her and into the school.

Rei didn't move for a few moments. Then she turned and entered the school.

* * *

><p>The final bell rang and Rei collected her things and exited the classroom. As she stood at her locker collecting her books her cell phone rang. She flipped it open and placed it to her ear.<p>

"Rei speaking"

"Hey my little Munshado! I have good news I got you a fight tonight at seven!" a cheerful voice spoke into her ear.

"Same place?" she asked.

"Isn't it always" he answered.

Kisuke Urahara her Underground manager. He had recruited her into the Underground after she had single handily taken out a group of gang members in front of his shop.

Kisuke was a strange man but he meant well. Rei knew she was risking further injury and possible a very pissed Stark but she never backed down from a challenge. She was 3rd in the championship she was in. Three more fights till the finals. With Kisuke's help she had made it to the top ranked female in the Underground.

"Can you pick me up?" she asked closing her locker and walking down the hall.

"Anything for my top fighter I shall see you at 6" he said cheerfully.

"Alright talk later Kisuke" she said and clicked her phone shut.

She headed outside and down the street.

Her phone red 5:47pm. Kisuke would get her at the intersection near Club Oni.

She finally came to the intersection and saw the familiar dark green Honda Brio and she walked over to the passenger side and got in.

Kisuke was all smiles when he saw her.

He was tall light skinned man with messy light blond hair and gray eyes.

"So my little Munshado are you ready for a killer fight today?" he asked.

"I'm always ready" she said.

The car drove to it's location on the border of the Tsubakidai and Kitakawase districts. This was where the entrance to the Underground was.

Kisuke parked his car and handed her a duffel bag. She knew what was inside.

They exited the car and walked to the side of an abandoned building and slipped down a side staircase. The knocked on the door and each showed their special I.d's to the doorman and quickly went inside.

They walked down a long hall and finally came to the main room. It looked like a giant stadium. Bleachers surrounded a ring.

Rei followed Kisuke to her dressing room.

"Your going on in half an hour make sure you're all ready for the show" Kisuke said with a bright smile and shut the door behind her.

Rei opened up her duffel bag and pulled out its contents.

A pair of black stretch pants that opened slightly at the ankles, a black tube top that wrapped around the neck with a red crescent moon between the breasts and red fingerless gloves. All combatants were required to fight barefoot.

Rei changed quickly and pulled her hair into a ponytail. She stretched her muscles and practiced a few kicks. She then threw all her stuff into her duffel bag and headed out to where Kisuke was. Kisuke was sitting in his chair with a fan opened in front of his face.

Rei dropped her duffel bag at his feet.

Kisuke gave her a bright smile.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

Rei responded by kicking his fan from his hand and then handing it back to him.

Kisuke smiled.

It was time.

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME TO THE 10****TH**** ANNUAL UNGERGROUND BATTLE ROYALE!"**

Rei took her place by the ring. When she was announced she would make her entrance into the ring.

"**Today is the start of the Semi-Finals and from here on out it's gonna be a blood bath!"**

The crowd was screaming and cheering. It pulsated through the mind. Rei closed her mind to the distraction.

"**First in the Ring, You all have seen her fight and seen her determination! I give you MUNSHADO!"**

Rei grabbed the rope on the side of the ring and side flipped onto the ring and landed gracefully. She thrust her fist into the air.

"**Today her challenger is a fierce young woman who fights behind a mask KUBIKIRI OROCHI!"**

A woman wearing red sweatpants and a white shirt jumped into the ring. She wore a mask that was skeletal in appearance and sported a prominent horn centered on the forehead with a row of diamond shaped markings over the eyebrows.

Rei lifted her fists and her body began to spark with adrenaline.

"**FIGHT!"**

The woman came at her surprisingly fast and jumped up and came at her with both feet directly aimed at her head.

Rei dodged and swung her leg up and made contact with the woman's side sending her to the ground with a thud. The woman cussed and got back up and went for Rei again. The woman sent a barrage of kicks and punches.

Rei blocked and dodged and made several steps backwards were she found herself pinned against the rope. Using the rope to her advantage she flipped upwards dodging a kick and landed on the rope. She quickly twisted her body and came down with her foot and collided with the woman's head. The woman's head made a sickening crack as she collided with the ground. Rei landed on her feet and waited for the referee.

The referee quickly ran to the woman's side and checked her pulse.

He then stood up and grabbed Rei's arm and thrust up into the air.

"**WE HAVE A WINNER TODAY'S VICTORY GOES TO MUNSHADO!"**

The crowd exploded into cheers and screaming and everything else that came with it. Rei slipped off the ring as the woman was carried away on stretcher.

Kisuke slapped her on the back and smiled at her.

Rei rolled her eyes and smiled back. She picked up her duffel bag and walked with Kisuke and the bodyguards out of the arena and to the door to get outside.

Once outside Rei stretched and walked to Kisuke's car.

"Nice fight you had".

Rei turned and her eyes widened.

* * *

><p>Who was watching her fight? Reviews please and maybe I can decide.<p>

Info: Rei's Ungerground Code name Is Munshado (Moon Shadow)

Rei uses mixed martial arts in the Ungerground but mostly Taekwondo.

Kisuke Urahara, age 29, shop owner, Underground Manager for Rei Sosuke

In the non-high school world Rei Sosuke is the captain of squad 5 and takes after her brother Aizen. She is a vizard and her inner hollow is called Reira. Her mask is fox like with red lines cureved on the mask.


End file.
